


Eyepatch?

by Antyler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Because i dont understand it, Bonding, But im a sucker for cuteness, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write something were bill doesnt have that weird eyepatch, Late night shinanigans, Probably ooc, Why Did I Write This?, i think, i wrote this at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antyler/pseuds/Antyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... read the tags?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyepatch?

The trio were sitting on the floor of the attic-turned-bedroom, Dipper had his nose deep in the journal as usual, only half listening to his twin’s nonsense girl talk, while Bill was leaning against Mabel's bed, legs crossed, with Mabel in front of him. She held Bill’s hand in front of her with a soft grip, her tongue slipped out of her lips in concentration. With slow and precise strokes Mabel coated Bill's short nails with a bright, electric blue nail polish. Bill looked on with fascination at Mable's determination with this mundane task. He didn't see the point in it but he didn't stop her, she had been so sad when her friends couldn't come over tonight and Dipper absolutely refused to be subjected to being Mabel's test subject; Shooting Star wasn't meant to have such sorrow in her eyes. Besides Bill wasn't doing anything either, he's searched the entire shack for something even remotely enjoyable to do. The TV was mostly off limits to him after he marathoned a series of horror films in the middle of the night, Bill might have admitted that he didn't realise that the volume was so loud if it wasn't for Stan's pale face and dark eyes the next morning. He got a real laugh that day.  
The attractions around the shack were as scary and entertaining as the horror films were. Not very.  
It was the twins that were his only source of fun, so what was one night letting Mabel move this slow night along?  
“There! Finished!” She exclaimed, pulling Bill out of his thoughts. He looked at his newly coloured nails, he went to curl his fingers before Mabel stopped him. “No, no. You have to let them dry, silly!”  
“You better listen to her, if you smudge one she'll rub them all off and start again.” Dipper mumbled from behind his book. Bill saw him shudder slightly and grinned.  
“Speaking from experience, are we Pinetree?” Silly boy gets flustered by the simplest things, Bill thought, his grin widened, sharp canines peeking through his lips as he saw the trademark red paint over the teens face.  
Dipper looked up from his studying (what more could be in that one book?), Mouth open for an argument when he looked down at Bill's hands.  
“Blue, Mabel?” He questioned, “you don't usually use that colour.”  
“I knoow,” Mabel drew out the vowel in her funny way, “but it's it good colour on him. Matches his eyes. Oops! Well eye.” She poked the skin under his eye patch.  
His eyes were blue? Huh, humans take notice of the strangest things. Eye colour, he scoffed.  
“Sooo? What do you think?!”  
He looked down at his nails again then back to Mabel's - green, Bill grinned - eyes. “I think they are wonderful dear Shooting Star, all the other demons will be so jealous.” He said charmingly.  
Mabel giggled gleefully while Dipper’s head shot up. Oh, he could practically see his mind racing, Pinetree had sharp ears, other demons. Another time, Bill’s gaze said. Grin still on his face, pulling at one of the stickers Mabel had Booped onto his cheek.  
Instead he asked, “Why do you wear that thing anyway? The eye patch? Ew, do not tell me there is nothing behind that. Humans have two eyes! Do you not understand human biology?  
‘Of course I know Pinetree. I could show you if you like.” He menacingly showed his sharp teeth, shining in the low lamplight sat on the bedside table. Before Dipper could stutter out a response, Bill continued, “No, I have two eyes. They're odd so I just -” Just what Cipher? Hid your mistake? When did you care about opinions of any kind?  
… Since the twins, his betraying mind supplied.  
Mabel piped up, “Odd? What like a different colour?? That's awesome! Take it off!” She jumped for him, grabby teen hand just in front of his face.  
“No no.” He would've remembered, he's sure. He grabbed Mabel's wrists. “No, just odd.” He could tell he caught Dipper's attention.  
“Yeah Bill, just take it off, as long as it isn't super gross or anything you should be fine.”  
Dipper had closed his book and leaned forward looking mighty interested now. Mabel, halfway onto his lap, wrists still in his hand, have him the biggest bout of puppy eyes he's ever seen.  
And damn it were they working.  
“Fine, fine.” He pushed Mabel off him and brushed his blond hair over the patch behind his ear.  
Mabel squealed as he went to undo it. He vaguely wondered what Stan was doing, Shooting Star was being quite loud, though he supposed that was normal.

As he pulled the eye patch off he felt two hand grab his cheeks and pull him in the direction of the fun twin (as he likes to call her).  
Her own as widened as he stared into his, “Ooh, not as cool as different colours, but it's still very awesome!” She jumped on her bed and proclaimed, “I, Mabel Pines, now forbid you ever covering up again.” She plucked the eye patch from Bill's lap and tossed it into large pile of Dipper's... research?  
“Well that's gone forever.” Bill muttered. He didn't say anything about being able to create a new one. He didn't have the time either as he was now face to face with Pinetree.  
“Oh! Wow. That's a big inequality, isn't it?” He chuckled, “it's called anisocoria.” It was Dipper's turn to wickedly smirk at him, “no need for the Demon to worry anymore.”  
Bill frowned. The nerve of the kid.  
“But Mable's right. You should keep it this way, Wendy will totally freak out over it.”  
The dream demon rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I need more meat sacks to think I like them.”  
He leaned back on Mabel's bed and closed his eyes until he shot them open when he felt something touch him.  
“There. Now your hair won't cover it up.” She looked down on him with self-pride. He ran his fingers over his hair until he reached hard metal.  
Pins. She put pins in his hair.  
He sighed. The things he did for these kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you read this but thanks. Any and all mistakes are mine, please tell me.


End file.
